


[金帕里]不期遇告白

by hanagin



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanagin/pseuds/hanagin
Summary: 超级OOC预警。原作向混合一点奇奇怪怪的ABO。





	[金帕里]不期遇告白

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haru343](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru343/gifts).

怎么说呢，这是个有点古怪的局面。

“幸会。”

“……嗯。”

这是一间有点昏暗的小屋子，像是宾馆一样的房间，白色的墙壁什么上连窗户都没有，只有天花板上方挂着一面扁平的白灯，散发出一点光亮。

房子里几乎什么也没有，就像是一个监狱。或许这本来就是一个监狱，按照对方的说法是，他们因为“在猎人协会大楼会议室大打出手”触犯了协会办公条例，被锁在了这个地方“反省”一段时间。

古怪的点就是在这里。

金·富力士原本并不在意，他揉了揉肩膀，走到墙壁边，用手指轻轻敲打了一下墙壁，约么判断了一下厚度——并不算厚，甚至说，这只能算是一片隔板。墙壁反馈的“咚咚”声代表着另一边大概是一个同样空荡的空间，那应该很容易出去……但是……还是哪里十分古怪。

这是一件很容易去判定的事情。他几乎毫不犹豫地抬起手臂，把「气」附着在拳头上，而后砸了出去——“砰——”这是拳头击打在墙壁发出的声音，然而除此以外，这个房间没有任何变化。

“哈哈。”另一个人发出低低的笑声，他穿着条纹西装，一副气定神闲地坐在角落里这个房间唯二两张床铺上之一，面上的表情像是在高档西餐厅品味上等的美酒。

令人想要揍他。

金·富力士没有付出行动，对方是一个和自己一样的Alpha，又是猎人，看起来令人讨厌，并不是一个适合纠缠的对象——更何况，在不久以前，他就是因为不小心揍了对方一拳，才被关进了这个鬼地方。

但就是如此，他还是回话了。

“这是一个「念」空间？猎人协会什么时候有这样的禁闭室了？不觉得浪费吗？”

“协专的猎人闲着也是闲着，有时候也要物尽其用。”

“我怎么不知道协会有了这样的规矩？”

“最近才有的。”

“为了什么？”

“保证猎人协会的办公秩序。”

“谁制定的？”

“所有人投票决议的，虽然是我提案。”

“……”

“哦，忘了自我介绍。”男人笑了笑，眯缝起眼睛，“我是帕里斯通·希尔，猎人协会副会长，也是十二支的‘子’，虽然并非第一次见面了，但是依旧很高兴和你共度七个小时的独处时间，金·富力士先生。”

“啊……”金摆摆手，并没有想接对方的话茬。直觉来说，对方十分危险，并不适宜过多接触——虽然遗迹猎人金·富力士并不畏惧危险，但他总是讨厌不必要的纠葛。

他摆摆手，一把摘下自己的披风扔在地上，虽然全身上下还是乱糟糟的脸上还布满胡渣，但整个人也变得清爽一些了。虽然两个Alpha在一起也无所谓，但金就是不想接近对方，可是这个房间太小了，在思忖片刻以后，年轻的猎人先生还是坐到了另一张空着的床铺上。

他们之间的距离就好像缩短了一些。

然而两个人依旧陷入到一股危险的沉默里，属于两个Alpha的信息素不会互相吸引、也不会产生任何化学反应，但就像是张牙舞爪的野兽一般富含侵略的意味，在这个狭小而密不透风的空间内互相纠葛。

帕里斯通最先开启了话题。

“金·富力士，267期猎人测试唯一合格的考生，经历神秘，行踪成谜，猎人网站的情报保护级别很高，功绩却赫赫有名——发掘保护了鲁鲁卡遗迹，研究了双头狼的繁育方法——年纪轻轻的二星猎人，很厉害！”

“……”金觉得对方有点烦人，他不耐烦地“嗯”了一声，算是肯定。

“听说你最近在制作一款游戏，只有念能力者才能玩。”帕里斯通继续说。

“不愧是三星猎人的副会长。”金回复到。

听到对方的话，帕里斯通很明显地笑了笑，那笑容未及眼底，光亮被那双深色的眼睛吸收。

“所以，你要接受会长大人的邀请，成为‘亥’吗？”

“我不要。”金果断拒绝。

“那真可惜，你很合适。”

“哦，是吗。”金于是不再回话。

这是他们第二次陷入危险的沉默里。空气里浓郁的Alpha信息素刺激着彼此的神经，虽然一向对信息素不怎么在意，但金·富力士还是忍不住觉得烦躁。或者这烦躁也不是因为信息素，而单单只是因为是那个人。

果不其然，对方再次开口了。

“你是一个很特别的人，听说很多猎人都讨厌你……”

“那没办法。”金耸耸肩，但下一刻，帕里斯通就继续说了下去：“又忍不住想要跟随你，我觉得他们都很喜欢你。”

“是吗？”金总有一种不好的预感。

“是的。”帕里斯通说，“恰好，我也是。”

这句话就像是一个信号，一个危险的信号，比如说潘多拉的魔盒被开启，比如说来自地狱的魔鬼被从裂缝里放出。金已经很久没有体验过这种令人有些毛骨悚然的感觉了，在世界的边缘深处探险、与凶残的魔兽、吃人的人类交战都未曾给过他类似这种的不适。

因为，信息素的味道变了。

就像是突如其来的转变，原本因为侵略感而让人感到不适的味道变得柔软、香甜了一些，但金还是能够分辨出在这伪装的外表下所掩藏的尖牙，像是从裂开的地缝里挣扎而出的岩浆一般，意图冲破Alpha坚不可摧的防线。

“你是Omega？”金皱起眉头，“不对……”

帕里斯通满意地笑了笑，揭示了答案：“这是Omega信息素伪装剂，一般来说只会改变信息素的外在，但如果直接服用一定剂量，就可以暂时‘改变’自己的性别，甚至模拟Omega的发情期。”

“……”二星猎人有点不敢置信地看向对方，似乎不明白对方的意图。他试图加强周身的「缠」甚至屏住呼吸，但无济于事，在人类分化出Alpha、Beta、Omega三种性别以后，人类所用来感知“信息素”的器官就是全身上下，而非鼻腔。

但金还是觉得自己的鼻腔里充满了对方的味道。

“为什么这么做？”虽然金的确想这么问，但真正问出这个问题的确实帕里斯通。对方站起身，在这个细小空间内离年轻的二星猎人又更近了一步，“为什么呢？”他似乎自己也在疑惑。

金·富力士并没有后退。

就像是天生相克的天敌一般，但是他说不清到底谁是谁的天敌。无论是对方的态度、语气、思想，或者信息素，都令他讨厌，但即使如此，他也觉得自己被勾引了。

“因为……我大概很想看到金先生失控的表情。”帕里斯通说，“但是对你下手太难了，就只好牺牲我自己了。”

帕里斯通弯下腰，男人笔挺的西装因此而产生褶皱，这褶皱因为线条而变得更加明显。副会长尖锐的鼻尖几乎与二星猎人的相抵触，那双深黑色的眼睛紧紧盯住后者深棕色的瞳眸，像是要把彼此的面貌、信息素的味道以及那种难以分辨的攻击感深深印在视网膜上。

“是不是很感动？”

这个距离太近了，以至于被发挥了效力的伪装剂熏染而出的Omega信息素向着房间内唯一的Alpha扑去，阴谋被摊平摆在对方眼前，无处可逃，亦无迹可寻。

就像是老鼠一边展露出自己的肚皮，一边亮出锋锐的利爪。

帕里斯通无奈地叹了口气，“要不要试试看？我是Alpha，你也是，我们都知道‘我们’对契·合·度·高的Omega信息素不可能有抵抗力，忍耐毫无意义。”他抬起手，撩起自己向外翘的半长头发，露出毫无防备的后颈——那里有一般Omega最脆弱的腺体，一旦被Alpha啃咬注入信息素，标记就会完成，从此两人密不可分，“ 标记Omega的滋味听说就像是毒品，但恰好因为我们都是Alpha，所以不会有任何问题。”

“你的目的是什么？”

“就说了， 因为我喜欢你。”

哦，别忘了。

猪，亦有獠牙。

END


End file.
